


Mann Gegen Mann (Rammstein)

by gothicXviking



Series: Liebeslied [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicXviking/pseuds/gothicXviking
Summary: Paul gets home to find his usually, campy-gay fiancé Richard, lifting heavy weights. This causes a hefty argument between the lovebirds; What does it really mean to be the 'manly man' in an all man/man relationship? Does any of that matter when you are horny, anyway? Richard doesn't think so, and he wants to convince Paul the same!





	Mann Gegen Mann (Rammstein)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a un-numbered chapter in the still unfinished, ongoing first fic of a Original Rammstein fic series called "Liebeslied" ("Lovesongs"). This is NOT the first chapter, but a chapter from somewhere in the middle of the fic.  
> *Series Summary: "The year is 2001. For centuries mythical creatures such as Hulders, mermaids and werewolves has existed amongst humans. So does the organizations that now wants to protects these creatures, as well as those organizations that wants to destroy them. Can we truly learn to co-exists with these beasts? And if not: Who will win in the ultimate fight for survival and superiority?"  
> *As the series are called "Liebeslied", (almost) all the chapters will be named after (and include lyrics from) actual songs. The name of the artist/band will also be included in each chapter-title. The songs are selected to fit the mood/happenings in the chapter.*  
> *All the Rammstein members will be included in the first fic (as well as Original Characters) But none of the Rammstein members will be in Rammstein during the fic series. But some elements from their previous bands (like Paul and Schneider playing together in "Feeling B") will be kept and mentioned*  
> \----  
> I hope you will enjoy this first tease, just in time for Richard Z. Kruspe's birthday! ;)   
> (June 24th now according to European time-zone)

 

**Mann gegen Mann**

**Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern**

Paul was about to tell Richard that he was home but as soon as he opened the door to their flat he heard loud heavy metal music and.. _manly grunts?_ Paul looked to his right and then straight ahead after placing the plastic bags on the hallway floor. His eyes opened wide. _What the..!?_ There; in the middle of the living room; Richard moaning and grunting, sitting down on a foldable bench and.. _lifting weights?!_ Paul kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish on land. Of course; he knew very well that Richard wasn’t _born_ with those abs, biceps and pecs. So he must have been keeping himself in shape somehow ..It was just that Paul had _actually never witnessed it_. But there he was, his usual campy-gay fiancé, lifting very heavy weights and grunting deep like the manliest man ever, and Paul began feeling very uncomfortable. _He_ was used to being the “manly-man” in the relationship and now all of a sudden he felt like if he was going to marry Conan or He-man! “Mgh…Ah… _zwanzig_ …huah!” With his always perfectly painted fingernails, Richard leaned down to the side, placing the weight down and grabbing the half full water-bottle. Heavy metal music still filling the room. Water got chugged down and a glistening sweaty face was wiped with a towel hanging over an equally glistening but bulky shoulder. He finally turned around and noticed his fiancé, in front of the entrance door, and as if the manly grunts had never happened his voice switched back to his “normal” medium pitched, “Campy-voice” once again; “Oh..heh..hall-oh..Haseh.. Ah..Are yuh..home..earlyh?” He panted while smiling. Sweat dripping from his naked, muscular torso.

Paul didn’t reply, just kept starring; gob smacked. “Ebh....Eeeh…ebbhm..” ***gulp*** He felt so confused, as if he _didn’t_ know the man who was standing in front of him. “Doh..youh..need helph..wi-h those?... Hun..nih?” Richard was still standing up, in front of the foldable bench and nodded down on the grocery bags, and Paul looked down at the bags and shook his head quickly. “Pfft..Nein!…Of course not! ” He quickly lifted them and rounded the right corner into their right-sided long, ) - shaped kitchen. The bags were placed onto the kitchen encounter in a swiftly single-motion. _Hmf!_ _As if I need help! I’m not weak!_ The slightly shorter man thought grumpily while having his back against the more fitted, younger man by the weights. Groceries came out of the bags and some of the items; like the salad, a variety of vegetables and the minced meat was placed in the fridge and in the freezer drawer under the fridge. The taco spice was tossed at the encounter behind Paul, next to stove, as he halfway turned around, but still without looking up. The sauce and a six pack of beers was taken out last.

“And what is this sheisse music..anyway?” Paul quickly turned his back towards the living room again as he mumbled a bit annoyed. He didn’t want to look at the other man. “Oh.. just ah band.. I haven’t heard..ahm.. in a loooong timeh. Their new music is whaaayh.. to pop or dance though. Think they lost-h it!  So sad yah knoh..when heavy bands.. just..get’s likeh…commercial..ya knoh?” Richard was still panting but if Paul hadn’t been walking in on those manly grunts earlier he could never have guessed that he had been doing something as “macho” as lifting weights. The medium pitched voice was raising and lowering itself just like a typical _“Valley Girl_ ”, or teenage girl. In other case; _like he has **always** sounded like, ever since I met him….and now..he is lifting weights!?...Well. I guess I had to witness that at some point anyway!_

“I can turn down the music if it bothers ya..ya know? I’ve put down towels so I won’t mess up the floors since..ya know..sweatin’ and stuff! Heh..” Richard chuckled a little before adding (since Paul didn’t answer) “Oh, but I’m sorry for the mess bejbeh..I didn’t know that you would be home so early! Ya know.. I’ll clean up though!” He smiled warmly to Paul’s back but Paul still wouldn’t turn around to face him. “Oh? Ehm… ** _*ehem*_ I mean sure**! **Whatever. Turn it down. Or not. Listen to whatever you want! Why should I give a damn?!** ” The older man cleared his throat before lowering the pitch of his voice a bit more than usual. (To sound more masculine!) Richard furrowed his brows. _What?_ “Ehm..ooo-keeey? I’ll turn it down then..” he said very confused before picking up the remote from the coffee table and lowering the volume of the surround cd-system, before changing his mind and pressing “Pause” altogether. “Is that better?” **“Hurm..Like I said..Sure. Do whatever the fuck you want!”** Paul kept the very weird low-pitched voice and turned around while trying to stand up taller; shoulders back and his chest out. Richard still furrowed his brows. “Are you ok?” “ **Ja! Of course! What the fuck do you mean ‘ am I ok’? I’ve never felt better! In fact; Give me those weights! I’ll pump some steel right now! *ehem*..Hurm.”** _Why is he talking like that?_ Richard shook his head and gave up trying to figure out why his fiancé kept sounding like a cheesy cartoon superhero.

“Sure! ..Which one?” “ ***ehem*. Whatever is the heaviest of course! I’m not a weak-ass!”** “I never said you were wea..” **“Huh!? Gimme those!”** Paul went over to the other man and tried to stand as tall and as lean as he could in front of him, while reaching out his hand. “The heaviest? Are you sure about that, hase? Cus..you haven’t been lifting in a while ya know and if you don’t build up _gradually_ you can get hurt ya know..like _seriously injured_!” “ **Pft! Shut up and give me the heaviest sheisse!”** “Ehm..Oooo-key! If you say sooo!” The more muscular of the two, rolled his eyes and sang nervously before pinching his mouth together. Then stretching down to get the heaviest dumb-bells that he had right now; 25 kg.. _each_! He gave one to Paul, but hesitated a little before actually letting go off it, before finally letting Paul lift it completely. “Stop the.. ***ehem* I mean..stop that bullcrap and give it to me! Come on? Can’t be that hard to…** OOFF! **”** As soon as Richard let go off the dumbbell, it fell to the floor still with Paul’s hand on it, almost landing on his feet. He tried to lift it but he barely managed to get it an inch up from the floor, before it fell down again; like it had a magnet inside, attracted to the floor.  _What.. the hell?! HOW!?…Oh come on! Seriously?!_ Paul struggled once again to try and lift it, and his entire face reddened  as he clenched his teeth together while trying to stand up with the dumbbell. Richard just sighed and rolled his eyes. “I tried to tell youuu but you wouldn’t..” “HNNGG..SHU..T..UPH.. I ..CAN.. LIFT…HNNNG! ..F…UCKH!” Paul finally gave up and quickly dropped the dumbbell, before stretching himself back up, with a burning sensation in his lower back. “I told youu! You gonna get hu-urt!” Richard sang once again before picking up the dumbbell, struggling a little himself but obviously not as much as the older man had done. Richard went to the door at the end of the long-right wall, the door that was straight across the entrance-door which led in to a room where they kept all kind of stuffs (a storage!) Then he came back for the 2nd 25 kg dumbbell and placed it on the floor in the room as well, before going a third time with the 15 kg dumbbells that he had just been using which sure was a lot easier to lift and handle.

Paul panted loudly. He felt so warm and dizzy that he had to sit down on the foldable bench. _Wow.. that was **fucking embarrassing**? I am in terrible.. **terrible** -shape! Holy sheisse! _ “Aw..Hunni are you okeeey?” Richard came back and sat down next to his hubby-to-be and spoke in a concerned baby-voice. He tried to pet the older man’s hair but he simply nudged his head away from him and stood up. “Don’t do that!” He complained. “Do what, hunni?” “Mock me like that!” “..What? I’m not mocking you!” “Ja you do! Talking to me like I was a baby and make me feel like a weak idiot!” “Hey! I _told you_ that those were heavy! Ya know.. But did you listen? Ehe Neeeein!...What the fuck is up with you today anyway?.. You’ve been pissed ever since you got home!” “I’m _not_ pissed! I…I just..” “What?” Now Richard stood up as well, in front of Paul; Still half naked and with big glistening muscles. “It’s just that…you’re…” …”What?” ….. ..”I’m _whaaat_?” Paul licked his lips nervously and tried not to look at the other man as he felt threatened and slightly _overpowered_ by him and all his perfectly toned muscles and sweat. “Buffed!” Paul blurted out and gestured with both hands  down towards Richards abs. Richard looked down on himself and then looked back at Paul. “Yeeaah…so?” “So…” Paul began but he struggled to really pick the right words to express that he felt emasculated and _ball-less_ by all of this. “Sooo..what I’m _saying_ is that..uhm..I feel like….ehm..It’s just that I feel..I feel…Ok! Seriously can you not stand up so close to me like that!” The shorter man backed away a bit and tried not to look at all the sweat and the muscles and..well.. _sweat!_ He felt a blush sweeping across his face and a weird feeling below the belt-buckle. _Goddammit **Reesh**! I am trying to make a **point** here and you rub me and tease me with all that naked..sweaty… **damn**! _“I just…I…ehm..when you do..stuff like..well.. _this_..I just feel..less..I just feel.. _smaller._ Less.. _you know…man!_ ” Richard furrowed his brows again. “Ehm.. ‘less man’?..Hunni..I don’t know if you have noticed but..uhm. We are _both men_ ya know? I’m gay sooo..” “I don’t mean like that..Of course I know that we are both _men_! Aber we still have had..certain.. _roles.._ or.. _personalities_!” Richard looked up a bit and then finally he thought began to understand what Paul meant. “OOOOOH…I seeeee! You are afraid that I one day might ..ya know.. _jump behind you_ instead….right?” Paul licked his lips again and turned away. “Ja..ehh..Ja..that’s _one way_ to put it. ..uhm..something..like that. Ja.” He shook his head and tried to explain calmly to his love that; “I’m just not _used to_ the thought of you doing _manly-things._ ” “ Uhm. Ah. ’Manly things’? What the fuck is even ‘manly’ anyway!? Like who da fack _decides_ what is ‘manly’ or not! That’s bullshit!” “I just _feel_ like you are taking up my space and… _challenging me_. And in a fight I cannot win because I’m _clearly_ weak and old as fuck and..” Paul took a deep breath before he finally admitted; “Fine! You’re right! I _am_ afraid! OKEY? I feel _threatened!_ I am _not_ used to this! Of course I _know_ you are not _born_ with…uhm..those..” He pointed and swirled his index finger around in the air towards Richard’s torso, before continuing; “But I just wasn’t prepared that it would be so much… _testosterone_...”

Richard gasped and he had an offended expression on his face. “Is _that_ why you like me? Because I am ‘ _less manly’_? ..Ah! Fucking _bigot_ much?” “That’s not what I am saying..” “Pfft! Paul! That’s _e_ _xactly_ what you are saying! ..So what then? I can’t _excersize_ anymore? I can’t help you _fix things_ because that is too _‘manly’_ for you? I can’t be just a LIL’ two or 3-dimensional!? Ya know? Like..I _have_ to fit into your stupid ‘girly-gay’ box? Ya know.. Is it _that_ what you are saying?...Pft! Oh waow!..You see me as a _woman with a dick_ don’t you!” “Nein! Neeein! That is _not_ ….” **_*sigh*_ “**Honey you are _completely blowing this up_ out of context!” “Ja! Genau, Paul YOU blow this up!” Richard paused and thought for a while, then gasped;  “ AH! NOW I know!  I am just a _substitute_ for you!” “What?” “ Yeah! Mhm! A fucking substitute!” Richard nodded quickly with a sarcastic smile.  “Cus’ you miss all those nice jiggly boobs and the squishy muschi!” “WHAT!? Neeein! _Listen_ to yourself! That’s crazy! ‘Substitute’? What the fuck, Reesh? You don’t think I could get a woman if I wanted to?” Richard gasped again and blinked, clearly offended.  “ OH…OOOH MHM! O.K! So _now_ you are saying that you are just ‘stuck with me’ HUH? Although you _could_ have gotten a woman! Ya know! There _are_ buffed up and ‘ _manly_ ’ gays out there as well.. _Paul!_ But _maybe_ you have been buried your face in too much stinky muschi to _under-staaaand that!_ Hmmm?” “I..I…” Paul just kept on shaking his head and blinking. “I don’t even..I don’t even know what to say anymore! We are going way off track here!” “Oh..hm! Are we? Are we NOW? Richard gasped.  “JA!… _clearly_ …we _are_!” ….

An intense, silence spread across the room before Richard dropped the bombshell; “Oh. So you _don’t_ miss women..hmm? ..Not even a _little bit_? Not missing sucking on those big titties just a _liiiitle bit_ hm? Not missing that slimy, stinkin’ pussy and curves.. _one bit_! Hm?” Richard crossed his muscular arms and waited for the other man to reply. He began tapping his foot. “WELL..?” “I..mmh..” Paul sighed before admitting. “I am with _you_..am I not?” Richard gasped and blinked and looked to the side. “I mean..” Paul began to correct himself; “I would _not_ cheat on you! And _ja_ I like women too aber.. I am with _you_ and that’s what counts..isn’t it?” “So ya _don’t_ miss it?” “Miss what?” “Oh _COME OOON_! Don’t fucking PLAY WITH ME, PAULCHEN! ..The _muschi_! Paul! THE VA-JAYJAY! Don’t you _miss it_?” “If I DID..I wouldn’t be with _you_ now..would I?” “Oh! Hm! Pft! Yeah suuure! So you are _not_ enjoying yourself while watching women?” His shorter fiancé furrowed  his brows “Why would I..” he began but Richard just uncrossed his arms and stormed into the bedroom to get a box he had found in their closet. “So _THEEEESEE_ are not yours? Right? They were just _laying_ here when you moved in like OVAH TEN.FUCK-ING. YEARS AGO.. Hm? What’s this? Oh well what do ya know! It’s a Play-Boy! FROM LAST YEAR!” Richard tossed Paul a Play-Boy magazine that was still wrapped in plastic and Paul caught it very carefully. “HEY! This is a _very_ _rare_ issue! There’s a _reason_ for why It’s still unwrapped! It’s the millenium issue it will be a _collectable_! I might _sell it_ in like..I dunno..20-40 years from now!”

 Richard kept ignoring his excuses, for _he_ wasn’t done yet. Oh no! “And _don’t_ get me _started_ on that video you saw online _last night_!” Paul furrowed his brows once again. “What video?” “The _video_! ..GAH..SERIOUSLY PAUL! I am _not_ stupid! It was _porn_! POOORN! You saw it… _last night!_ Wearing earplugs! I was laying RIGHT NEXT TO YOU…I WAS RIGHT THERE! While _you_ were _fapping to porn_!...I WAS RIGHT THERE!? RIGHT..THERE! DI-FUCKING SGUSTING!” “Wha..What? I didn’t see _any_ porn last night!” “Oh really?” “Nein..” “OH REA-LLY?” Richard went back in the living room and sat down in the couch with Paul’s laptop and opened a window that had been minimalized, from last night. “You didn’t even bother to x-it! Ah mah gad..you are _such_ a fucking pig!” Richard mumbled with an eye-roll while the window was loading. Paul came into the living room as well and just sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. “HAH! There!” “aarh..what!?” Paul sighed again. He was tired over having this fight over.. and _over_ and _over_ again; every time he wanted to see some porn. _I am **not** like you Reesh! I like **women** too! I can’t just flip that **off** llike a switch just because **you** don’t like it! And **nein..** for the millionth time; I am **not** cheating on you! _Then he actually began saying exactly what he had thought; “Reesh..come on..I am _not_ like you..I..” “MMH!” Richard made a stern, high pitched sound and almost pressed the computer screen up into Paul’s face, and Paul gave up and took the computer… “THAT’S NOT POOORN!” He exclaimed! “Not..po..PAUL!? IT SAYS ‘PUSSY’ RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE IN THE FUCKING TITLE!..I know well enough English.. _Paul_..” “It’s still _not_ porn!” Paul interrupted Reesh.  “It’s a _music video_!” Paul sighed and tilted his head down to his fiancé, and smirked. “And even if it _was_ porn..” He then began but Richard interrupted him; “Music video!?..Wha.. _Who_ the fack upload music videos on _porn sites_!?” “The good ones?” Paul smiled smugly at him. “Aber.. _Why_ did you have _earplugs_ then if it was just _..music_? ..Why the fuck did you _jerk off_?” **_*siiigh*_**  “I wasn’t jerking off?” “Pfft! Yeah riiight! You had both of your hands under the covers, Landers!” “So?.Did you actually _see_ the duvet move up and down?” “….well..neeein..…aber..” “Genau!.. _Djeesus Christ Kruspe_! I was just watching their latest video and it wasn’t released until late at night and I _didn’t_ want to wake you up! And even it _was_ porn..” Paul sighed again and shook his head. “It’s _not_ real…Reesh….I like _both_.. ok.. aber..I would _never_ cheat on you!” He sighed again. “And it’s not like _you_ don’t have porn either!” He held a cheeky index finger up towards the other man. “Wha….I don’t..” “ _Ja, Reesh_ you _do_!” Paul chuckled and smiled. “I have seen _your_ box as well so don’t try and act all innocent with me!” “Ah..ah..well..that’s _different_!” Richard gasped, tried not to blush and looked away. “How?” Paul raised a brow at him. “Because..well.. _yooouuu_ can obviously _compete_ against those _men_..and _I_ can’t compete with…. _that.._ ” He mumbled, with a salty pout while pointing towards the woman in her underwear with the golden letters PUSSY written over her at the computer screen. “Oh..riiight!..mhmm!  _I_ can compete?” Now it was Paul’s turn to be sarcastic and without any other words; he placed the laptop next to Reesh in the couch and got into the bedroom. “What are you doing?” Richard started to get a bit nervous and was about to follow Paul into the bedroom but Paul just threw him three gay-magazines that Richard barely managed to catch. All of the covers had black, well toned/shredded men on them and one of the magazines even showed the black man completely naked with a very, abnormally large penis. Even bigger than Paul’s.

 _Oh…._ Richard pinched his lips and blushed, while looking down on the magazines. Clearly ashamed that he had been caught. “Oh..Ok fine…FINE! …I see your point..aber..you are _still_ a man and…ja I mean I _can_ get surgery to get those..” He pointed at the woman in the paused video again. “Bitte don’t!” Paul begged him, with a furrowed mine across his entire face. “I’m not really into.. _ladyboys.._ or..everything… _at once.._ ” He cringed and got the chills. “What would be _wrong with that_? Then I could have satisfied _all_ of your needs! Ya know? You would get the _best_ of both! Ya know..” “Nein..bitte..don’t! It would look _so_ weird! Besides.. _if_ we are talking about boobs..I prefer them natural anyway!” “Pfft! Tha hell ya don’t!” “Ja I do? What do _you_ know about that?” “Uhm..hallo?! Does it look like _she_ has real boobs? Hm?” **_*sigh*_**  “It’s still a music video honey!..It’s not actual porn-porn..I mean..ok it is..aber..” “AHA!” “Nein..you don’t..arh..It’s _not_ with all the sounds and the..” “Sounds?...What? You are not a _blind man_ , hunni, are you?” “Neeein..aber I do _happen_ to like _the sounds_ as well!” Paul raised his voice and Richard all of a sudden smirked at him. Paul got skeptical. “What?” “Sooo..do you like _my_ sounds?” The skepticism turned into a flirtatious smile and he grabbed his chin before purring into his lover’s face; “Of course! I _love_ your sounds!” Then Richard was given a peck on the mouth. _Oh Hase. I can’t be mad at you!_ Richard gave his love a little smile before looking at the screen again. “Ok so..no..fake woman-moans? “Nein.” “So we can watch it?” “Ja..sure..It’s stupid though..and the song _really_ sucks aber sure! Go ahead. I’ll start with dinner!” Paul got back up from the couch but not before he had asked; “Honey?” “Jaaa?” “We are.. _cool_..right? I mean..we _both_ have fantasies and..porn..so...uhm…call it even?” **_*sigh*_** “Ja ok..” Richard sighed up at him before focusing back on the screen, pressing play on the video. “Gut!” Paul smiled and nodded as well before going into the kitchen-area to finally make the taco.

After being quiet for almost a minute and a half, Richard all of a sudden gasped; “Oh….OH..pfft..oh WAOW..” Then pinching his mouth together. “What?” Paul turned around and leaned over the kitchen encounter that was next to the stove so that he could almost face Richard in the couch. “This _guy.._ ppfft..I _swear_..Oh mein gott!” “Whaaaat?” Richard still pinched his mouth together and paused the music video before rewinding; trying to find the _exact_ minute and seconds, (1:27) and when he did, he turned around the laptop and carried it above the round, coffee table and up to where Paul was leaning. He took the laptop carefully from Richard and placed it next to him and leaned in to the side at the encounter “Jaa..ok? What about him?” Paul shrugged his shoulders and turned his head to look at Richard. “What about…he looks JUST like you!” “What?” Paul looked again at the man dressed in what looked like a cowboy outfit. “Whaaat? Nein he _doesn’t_!” “I swear..I mean..ja..he is a _little bit_ older than you! But..seriously! If it was late at night  ya know..and _you_ told me to meet me somewhere and _this guy_ showed up instead.. I would have jumped on him! Ya know.. Thinking he was you!” “He does _not_ look like me!” “Ja ok..technically _you_ look like _him_ ya know..since he is _older_ , so _he_ was born _first_..” “Pfft! That’s bullshit!” Paul handed Richard back the laptop over the encounter and Richard pressed play again so that the techno-pop-metal.. _whatever_..started to play again. Richard mumbled as he continued to watch the video; “ What kinda sucky lyrics are these anyway? ‘Yao gawt a pussay!..I have a dickah!’..yeah? so?..Albeit..this guy..I swear ..he _must_ be your brother..or..your _dad_..or..” “I don’t think he is _that_ much older than me!” Paul stopped cutting the cucumber and looked straight ahead. “And even if we _did_ look-alike, he’s probably just 10 years..”.. Richard skipped some of the video and paused at the perfect moment, interrupting Paul as he started to laugh hysterically: “OOOH…MY..PFFTT HAHAHAHAHA!” Richard fell down to the side in the couch. “What nooow!?” Paul sighed.  “HAHAH..AH..AHAHA..OOH..YOU GUYS! YOU ARE..OH..PFFT!” “WHAT!?” Paul got annoyed and put the knife away before turning around again. His younger fiancé was now fanning himself with tears in his eyes, then rewinding the video once again to the other exact glorious moment he was looking for (this time at 3:31) “I though..haha..I thought you had already seen haha.. …THIS!” Richard turned around the laptop so that Paul now had to actually walk out of the long sideways u-shaped kitchen and get to the coffee table to see. “Ja? He is fucking her? So what? It was supposed to be porn..ish..or..kinda porn..anyway..” “ABER THE FACE!?” Richard howled and rewinded and paused the video again; just in time to see the man clearly smiling _smugly,_ directly into the camera while fucking a blonde woman wearing a cowboy hat. “Ja ok..I have to admit that really bothered me when I saw the video last night. That smile..seriously! So creepy! UGH..” Paul shook his upper body as if he had insects crawling all over him. “Hunniiii!” Richard then squealed desperately. “Whaaaat?” Richard tried to breath normally before closing the laptop slowly because he simply couldn’t take it anymore! “That face…hunni…. _you_ …pfft” He had to take a break while breathing before finally adding; “hahaha.. _You_ make the _exact_. _same.face_ , when you cum!” Paul curled his lips in disgust. “What!? Nein I _don’t!_ ” “Oh aber ya _doooo!_ Ya sooo fuckin’ do!” Richard pinched his lips together and nodded slowly up towards Paul, before giggling again. “Neeein! That’s…Nein!” Paul kept shaking his head with a disgusted face. “oooh..” Richard tried to calm himself down. “Hunni! Se-riously! Can _you_ see your own face when you cum?” “Ehm..not without a mirror or if we filmed it..I ..gueeeess?” “Mhm! Genau! Aber _I_ can! And I am telling ya! You have the _exact same_ happy-smile when you jizz! He is _literally_ your long-lost twin!” Paul kept looking a bit disgusted at Richard. “I don’t…make..that..” The younger man tilted his head at towards the older man and nodded with a pretend sad pout. “…..I….what?” Paul whispered to him, while turning pale. “Hase! Buy a video camera and fuck me and I’ll show ya!” Richard just grinned at him. Paul opened his mouth in a frown and his eyes widened as he dreadfully looked straight ahead towards the hallway. _Oh..my…_ He slowly turned around to watch Richard again and Richard kept on nodding. “It’s kinda cute though! Just shows that you two are..hihi.. _happy to get laaaaaid!_ ” he teased his hubby-to be while grinning. “How…Wha…I…ebh…UGH!” Paul was about to gag! _I actually **look** like that!? I actually.. **smile**..I…why!?What the fuck!?  **WHY** hasn’t he told me this before!? Why didn’t **ANY** of my ex-girlfriends tell me this!? **WHY..oh WHY** do you still want to marry me, Reesh? Nein..warte.. **WHY** DO YOU STILL WANT TO FUCK ME!?” _ “Whaaat? It’s kinda cute! Like you are prrroud of getting laid! ya know..” “JA IF I WAS FUCKIN’ VIRGIN MAYBE!” He yelled.  “Hunni..liebe Hase! You were a gay-virgin before _me_ though!” Reesh reminded him. “Ja ok..albeit..that…FACE..that..is..PEDOPHILE!” “What?Pft!  Nein, Hase! I am sure that the woman is over 18! Don’t worry!” “THAT IS NOT THE POINT!? He LOOKS like a child rapist!? WHO the FUCK smiles like THAT when…..do I? Really! Do I!?” Richard rolled his eyes and sighed. “Neeeein..you _don’t!_ I was _ki-dding_! ..Can we _eat_ now?” “Nein..nein! See I don’t _believe you_! You are just saying that so that we can eat aber.. _.I_ will know that you are _lying_ and I will know that I _actually look_ …” He got the chills again. “Do you think he’s really fucking her though? Because if those are special effects then..wow..that looks..oh..hunni!” “WHAT NOW!?” Paul was panicking. “You have a bigger dick than him!..If ..that is really him..” Richard purred reassuringly before squinted his eyes and leaned into the screen. Paul ignored or didn’t hear this compliment. “I am _never_ going to have sex again!” He bluntly exclaimed. “What!?” Richard spun his head up from the laptop while the video was playing all the way to the end. “ _What_ did you just say!?” “You heard me! I am DONE! I am DONE with sex! Nope! Never again! Nah-ah! Nicht! Nein! OH! And I sure will never ever SMILE again either!” Richard gasped. “Aber..hunni! Liebe Hase! That is what I like the _most_ about you! Your _smile!_ ” His ‘ Liebe hase’ looked puzzled at him. “I thought you said that my _dické_ and my _firm little ass_ was the things you like the most about me?” “Oh. Ja..ok..your smile comes in 3rd though!” “Well too-fucking- BAD! I am never smiling again! EVER!” Paul gestured his hand in a firm line downwards from left to right with a serious look on his face to address his point that he was _done_ with sex and smiling, altogether!

Richard pouted. “Aaaaw. ..No sex? Really? Not even for miiii?” He fluttered his long lashed innocently up at his ‘liebe hase’.  “Nein!” “ow… “ _Aber you are sooo guuuut!_ “Well can I at least suck you?” “Nein!” “Oh come on! Why not?” Richard pouted. “ _Because_ I will cum and then I will look like a smiling child-predator! That’s why!” “Sooo..you are not even going to jerk-off anymore?” “Nope!” Paul had now marched back into the kitchen; cutting the vegetables and didn’t even look up from the chopping board. “Ow! aber…Haaaseeee!” The laptop jumped up and down a little as Richard stomped his foot, with a pout, complaining like a child about to get a tantrum. Then placing the laptop to the side and getting up from the couch altogether; approaching his _‘liebehase’_. “Nope! Keine Hase! Keine Sonnenschein! Kein smiling, Kein cumming! Nicht! _I_..am going to be a _munk!_ ” “Well…you are kinda on your way with that bowlcut..” Reesh mumbled and Paul squinted his eyes, turned his head over his shoulder and gave the other man a death-glare. “Aber _come on_! I can’t even give you a quick hand-job?” Reesh pouted and tried to hold around his lover’s waist, but Paul simply squirmed away while trying to get done cutting the salad. “NEIN!..I am DONE!...WHY!?..oh w _hyyy_ didn’t you TELL me that I look like a _psychopath_ when I cum!?” “Because I have never _thought of it_ like that, Hase! I’ve always thought you looked _cute!_ Like you got soooo _happiiii_ to get _laaaid_!” Richard pouted in a baby voice while pinching his _liebehase_ ’s cheek.

“Fucking stop that!” Paul exclaimed grumpily while slapping away his fiancé’s hand. “Ah…Djees! Getting a lil’ hangry (hungry and angry) are we?” Richard gasped. “I just..I am tired of always being _‘the cute one’_ and …coming in here and see you lifting those weights.. just….ok fine! You chopped off my balls! That’s what I am trying to say, and now you are even making it _worse_ and you make me feel even _more_ _’cute_ ’ by saying that I look sooo happy..nein..warte...actually _CREEPY_ when I cum and _now_ you pinch my cheek like that and....just…STOP!” “Djeeeez! Are we still on the ‘weights’ again!? Really!? Ok. So I _can’t_ lift weights or cuddle with you because that makes you feel like less of a **_‘manly man’_**? Pfft! Honey! That’s ridiculous!” Richard swayed his hand in front of the other man who now looked absolutely shocked at him. “W..What..What was that?” Paul leaned his head to the side and backwards. Blinking rapidly and afraid. “What?” “ _That_ …did you just…?” “Ho-ney! You _have to_ _tell me_ straight because I dunno squat about what you are talking about!” “You just… _changed_ your voice!” The older man pointed at his lover with a shaky index finger. “Oooh..ja!..Haha.. _that’s_ the voice I was _born with_..” **_*cra-ack ..crunch crunch..gugg*_** Richard ate a piece of one of the carrots, not even bothered to wash or peel it first.  “ I _never_ use that voice. ** _*cra-ack..crunch crunch*_** I fuckin’ _hate_ it! **_*crunch crunch*_** And so did my _costumers_..ya know? From when I was on the street? **_*gugg*_** ..” He swallowed the second piece of carrot and placed the same hand he held the carrot in, at the tilted hip. “Arh.. Aaaaanygay’s..so just I stopped using it.” He tossed the rest of the carrot into the sink and it made a hollow **_*donk-onk*._**

“Aber..ehm..’the voice you were born’ with? What are you saying!?  You just _came out_ of your mom sounding like Conan?” “Nein..neeeein! hahah Hunni! Ya know what I mean! From _after puberty_! Ya know.. Haha! Don’t be silly! Imagine me being born and the first thing I’ll tell my momma is something supah scary like: ‘ ** _I’ll bey bahck!’_** ’ and then a couple of month’s later I craaaawl back inside of her ..ya know.. and get born all over again! Like that horror movie.. ya know..oh..oh..what’s it’s name?” Richard snapped his fingers as he tried to remember the name of a horror movie about possessed babies. “There! THERE! You just did it again!....What the actual fuck!?” Paul was backing away from the love of his life and around him to get out of the inward ) shaped kitchen. “Arh..What? Are you like _‘afraid’_ of me now? Haha..come on! It’s just a voice, ya know!” “A LITTLE….yeah!” Paul admitted and raised _his_ own voice before lowering it almost to a whisper and it _sure_ didn’t sound low pitch. “It’s not like if my **_‘manly voice’_** is going to jump out of my throat and _rape_ or _kill you_. Ya know? I don’t see the big deal, sweety! I don’t like using it anyway..ya know.. sooo…it’s all fine! _Or_ like that Cowboy-you from the video would say ‘Fine and dandy mam’! Ya know? While he is ‘shootin’ his load into the mam’ with his **‘Fleischgewehr’**! To quote the singer! Haha!” Richard grinned at Paul before adding; “You should totally get a cowboy hat though! You would look supah hot in it!” He winked at him.

 “Just..don’t..Can you..stop..that _voice_..” _and why the fuck does it turn me on a little bit?_ “Jaaaa? What about it?” Richard teased; now closing in on his fiancé who was pressed against the kitchen encounter, trapping the older man in one of the round corners, blocking the only ‘exit’ out of the kitchen. “I just…It’s..Ehm..” Paul leaned backwards as Reesh was leaning forward and into his face. “Jaaaa?” He teased the older man only inches away from his face. Rubbing his chest. “It’s weird!...ok? I don’t..I don’t like it!” “Then how come you do? Hmm?” “Wha…” “Hunni. Don’t try to lie to me! I can feel ya getting _hard_!” Richard whispered into Paul’s ear while rubbing his bulge. “That’s..ahm..That’s because you are rubbing..ahm..and you are sweaty and…and…NEIN!” Paul remembered the creepy smile from the video, so he squirmed away and finally got out of the kitchen and headed straight towards the foldable bench which was still standing in the middle of the living room. “Where are all the weights?” He didn’t even try to fake a low-pitch voice this time, but he still wanted to have the upper hand and be ‘masculine’. “I put them away, remember?” “Why? ..What if..What if I wanted to get .. _fit_!” “PHAH!..That’s cute! Aber ya can’t get fit in like a day..ya know..It took me _years_ to get ‘ **these sex-ay GUNS’**!” Richard lowered his voice to natural again while curling an arm up and inward, flexing his bicep before smugly kissing it. Paul looked sad at him, clearly jealous, before looking down on himself; chubby and older. Then he let himself sink down at the foldable bench, very submissively. Realizing that he was no longer the alpha male in the room.. or in their relationship.. _ever again._ Feeling jelaous, almost _longing_ for those days when Richard had been weak and nothing but bones. _I am so confused!_ He thought. _Do I want to fuck this guy?..slap him across the face? Slap his ass?..Punch him?... What? WHAT!?_

 _Arh..Verdamt! Now he is all sad!_ “Ok! Ok!  Hase! I _promise_ I won’t use that voice anymore! I am done! I swear!” Richard saw how sad Paul looked and came up to him, sitting down next to him. “Aber you can’t ask me to stop weight-lifting!” Paul sighed and looked down on his own hands. “I guess not..” “Albeit I _can_ teach you how to do it properly?” Richard suggested and smiled; trying to meet the other man’s eyes. “Ok..” Paul looked up at him a bit shyly while Richard’s smile turned into a toothy one. “See? Everything’s going to be alright, hase!” He leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Now..about that whole ‘no sex’ thing..” “I still mean that!” Paul almost interrupted him! “Ok ok..so we’ll just be one of those couple who never fucks..ok..fine! Aber..can I at least.. _at least_..keep on kissin’ you? Ya know? Can we at least keep on smoochin’? Come on! You gotta at least let me have _somethin_ ’..ya know..” Paul pretended to think for a second and then he nodded. “Ok..sure enough. I suppose I won’t cum and smile like a creep by a couple of kisses!” “Nein! Woow cus’ That is _not_ what the fräulein wants to hear! Hmmm? am I right?” Richard grinned and put his hands up for Paul to slap him a high-five but the other man didn’t. “Ow..” Richard put his hand down. _Well.. **I** thought that was funny! _He thought while looking down to the side.

Paul tried not to smile, (since he had promised not to do that anymore), but seeing Richard’s cute and disappointed face, made it very hard for him. He quickly suppressed his little smile and placed a hand onto Richard’s knee and rubbed it. “I thought that was funny..” Richard mumbled about his own joke. “Ja. It was _very_ funny!” Paul lied. “Aber I _told you_.. I am done smiling!” “I saw you smile _a little_ though! Don’t deny!” “Ok ok.. _a little._ Aber I still don’t want to fuck or cum because I _refuse_ to look like a serial killer, slash, child rapist!” He pointed a sternly finger at the younger man. “Mmm.. That’s too bad..” Richard sighed. “You are sooo… _hot_ when you get all.. _strict_! _Herr Landers!_ ” “Well then.. you just have to do the lonely hand-tango from now on because I _won’t_ fuck you!” Paul raised his voice, still very sternly at his fiancé. _Ow..Then **bitte**! STOP teasing me with that strict daddy-talk! _Richard bit his lip before getting even closer to the other man. “Aber I _can_ kiss you..right?” “Kissing is fine!” The older man said gently before accepting an immediate kiss from his love, while also kissing him back. …Then kissing him again….and.. _again_ and then with _tongue_..and then they were making out!

 _His muscles..his sweaty body..his lips..fuck..I can’t!_ Paul thought but it took him a moment to _actually break_ the kisses! Richard made a high pitch, whimper of complaint when he felt Paul leaning away from him. “So ja..ehm..the dinner!” Paul was about to get up but Richard dragged him back down and kissed him again. “Hu…mh..I..mh..the dinn..mh..” Paul tried to talk in between the kissing but Richard placed two fingers over his mouth. “Hsssh.. _Don’t!_ …Let me at least have _this_ , if you are still going to be so stubborn!” He removed his fingers and kissed Paul again, slowly and more _passionate_ , causing Paul to sigh melt completely into the kiss. _Then_ ..finally..Richard broke off the kiss and caressed Paul’s cheek. Paul blinked a bit confused and sat there still with his mouth slightly open. Richard had clearly seen the bulge grow even more in the other man’s pants but he pretended that he didn’t as he said; “Now! _You_ go and cut the rest of the salad while _I_ put this bench away!” He knocked on the bench-space in between them as they were now both straddling it, facing it each other. “Eb…Eh..Jaaa..” Paul muttered. Defeated but clearly _a_ _roused._ “ _Un-leeess_..”  Richard smiled cheekily, before leaning once again into the horny man’s face. “You still want to… _kiss_..of course..” He had of course meant something else when he had said ‘kiss’. “Ja pfah.. I can..I..I mean.. I’m not _that_ hungry..” Paul mumbled and blinked. The two men’s faces were only inches apart and the sexual tension heightened by every minute. By every _second_.

“Then…” Richard licked his teeth very seductively and coyishly while looking deep into his lover’s eyes. “ _Kiss me!_ ” He whispered into Paul’s face while giving him his best possible ‘bedroom-eyes’. Paul sure knew what he meant as he gulped and began to breath more heavily. “O..O-key!” He closed his eyes and quickly leaned in again. “Aber kein ficken… _richtig_?” Richard interrupted him  with a pretend stern voice, while raising his index finger in front of the other man’s face. When Paul’s face met Richard’s finger he opened his eyes a bit puzzled; “Nein..nein.. ** _*ehem*_** natürlicht..kein ficken...ja..nein..ja.. _genau!_ ”  He stumbled in his words but pretended to be clear and affirmative, and of course _agreeing_ since it was _his_ idea to not have sex anymore.. _ever again!_

“Guuut..” Richard purred seductively with a slight pout and smiled; leaning in as well. ”Glad that we agree!” Their lips locked together once more and their tongues followed suit, swirling playfully, _teasing_. Paul Heiko Landers was about to burst of sexual frustration. (Well not.. _burst burts_ ) but he sure _did_ feel the need to touch the man in front of him..so he did. He grabbed his sweaty waist and back and pulled him closer to him. When he felt Paul’s hands over him, Richard broke off the kiss; only for a second to raise his head and looking up while mouthing (up to God?); _*”endlich!”*_  while Paul was clutching onto him, kissing and nibbling on his neck and jawline. “oh…AP!” Paul must have gotten a little _too excited_ and forgot that they were straddling a foldable bench with no back-stand, and he dragged Richard with him in his clumsy fall to the side. Richard didn’t even have time to react when both of the men ended up on the floor. “Argh...Verdamt!” Richard carefully got off Paul and was worried as he saw how the other man held onto his lower back. “Are you ok?” “Ja…. I think I landed on your stupid water bottle!” He then saw the younger man’s worried face. “My back is probably just bruised though or a little sore..I am fineIamFine! Let’s _Kiss_!” He quickly added and tried to lean in to his lover’s face again but Richard pushed him back down. “Aaah nein! I am _not_ going to do this if you are hurt!” “I am _fiiine_! It’s a water bottle not a steel pipe! I’ll be fine! No worries! Come here!” Paul purred eagerly and tried to pull Richard over him again and this time Richard let himself be pulled over. “Ok..It’s not like if we are going to.. _fuck_..anyway..” Richard laughed a little nervously, but Paul just looked at him; intensely. He wasn’t laughing, he was _horny_ and wanted to kiss again; Slowly and passionate, before Richard pushed him away and down again. “It’s just _kissing.._ so..” He bit his lip and held his teeth there while looking innocently at his lover. Still _teasing him.._ still _tormenting him_. Paul paused a bit and opened his mouth and closed his eyes as Richard leaned down on him again, but stopped right in front of him, barely brushing his lips with his, but without actually kissing him. A hand slipped in under Paul’s sweater. “Because that’s what we agreed on..right?” He breathed into Paul’s lips while letting the hand slip down at the lower part of Paul’s tummy, letting two fingers slightly slip in under the waist-line of Paul’s pants..under the man’s boxer’s. At the upper part of Paul’s pubes. He received _no answer_ from the other man, except for heavy breathing and longing eyes. “no.. _fuckiiiing…_ no _cummiiiing_.. into my _tight amazing ass!.._ or in my _hot_.. _wet.._ _mouth…hmm….nothing.._ Just like you said..hm? Hase?” Richard purred on top of Paul like a cat in heat, while blinking innocently. Slowly and teasingly letting go off him and about to get up. “Ok! THAT’S IT!!” Paul had had enough! He rolled the water bottle across the hallway and pulled off his own sweater before grabbing and kissing Richard; firmly placing him over him again so that he could straddle him. Richard grinned and pretended to be shocked “Aber I thought you didn..” “Just shut up!” Paul pulled his head down again and kissed him eagerly and sloppy. “Alrifth..hmf hmf I dun..complah..” Richard giggled a bit muffled in between Paul’s lips. He felt _very_ pleased that he had now gotten his will! (Like he _always_ did, anyway!)

Richard unbuckled himself while kissing Paul and Paul tried to unbuckle himself as well, but Richard grabbed his hands, and gently pushed his upper body back down on the floor. “Nein.. _you_! ..just relaaax..and.. _enjoy_!” “Verdamt!..I’m going to smile like a creep again, aren’t I?” Paul sighed with furrowed brows and looked up at the ceiling. “Nein Hase..not right now. Well uhm..At least I hope not!” Richard pinched his lips together and tried not to laugh over the imagine of Paul coming way too soon and smiling like an absolute cute _dork_! Another sigh was heard, and Paul looked down at the man who was about to suck him. “Why can’t I ever say nein to you?” “Because I am a sex Goddess! That’s why!” Richard replied quickly and very pretentiously before winking at him; pulling down Paul’s pants and boxer’s in one-go, after he had gotten naked himself. Paul sighed again and looked back up at ceiling. **_*sigh*_** “Ja….that seems about right! ” He mumbled tiredly, almost as if he was being asked to do some boring house-chores and not getting his dick sucked by the man he loved.

Richard begun licking up and down, and swirling his tongue around Paul’s _surprisingly_ large member!

**_Because If one should say that you could predict the size of a man’s penis, simply by looking at a man’s height; Paul would have been absolutely misunderstood and wrongly judged among the crowd. It wasn’t as if he was that short, but he had read somewhere that he was juuust the height of the average German-man or maybe even in fact a bit shorter than the average German man!_ **

**_Anyway; Short or average in height, didn’t matter right now as Paul Heiko Landers had his dick sucked by a former male prostitute. So technically you could say that he had been sucked by a professional for at least 7 years now. Therefore; (just like he should) he felt very lucky and content. So being short or average in height, who cares!? Not Paul Heiko Landers. Not right now, when he was getting the best blow job of his life, and also hopefully later; the best fuck..of his life So, ja..who cares?!_ **

Paul moaned and tried to grab Richard’s hair but an angry snarl coming down from below his waist, warned him to _not_ even try. “Ah..come onh..Reesh..it’s..mmh..it’s messed up….any….aah..” Paul muttered in between his moans and Reesh let Paul’s dick slip out of his mouth **_*glopp*_** before giving him the death glare. “I _don’t_ like it! Unless you are _fucking me_!” He hissed before grabbing Paul’s dick a bit too hard; on purpose. Paul flinched. ***Oof!*** “Wha..ok..fine! I won’t touch you! Just.. _suck me already_!” _hmm…_ Reesh hesitated for a while and still looked suspiciously at his lover, before finally bending down again and twirling his tongue around the side of Paul’s dické (thickness), and then taking him all in, in a deep-throat, tilting his head a bit forward and downward so that the _‘dické’_ could slide properly down his throat. All this without even gagging, _and_ without using any of his hands. Paul sucked in air and cursed; rolling his eyes. “Shhh...Sheisse..Aaah..” _I have always wondered how he does that!..He doesn’t even need **hands**! Fuck..does it matter? I’m so lucky! Oh fuck!_” He really felt the urge to tug onto Reesh’ hair-gelled, sweaty hair or at least pet it or stroke it gently, but _no_ ; he had been given a clear warning and Paul (just like always) didn’t want to be _denied_ all those _amazing_ blow jobs and the _amazing_ sex, so he kept his arms awkwardly to his sides, flat on the floor, while having his dick deep-throated.

When Richard proceeded to pull back up while hollowing his cheeks, causing a vacuum all up across his length; Paul _had_ to stop him by tugging his hair! _I don’t want to cum now! ***glopp***_ A slimy string of saliva kept the younger man linked to his cock. “Ey! I told you..” Richard begun as he raised his head again; hitting away his hand, but Paul interrupted him, by slightly apologizing. “I’m sorry…I have to! It’s been a while.. I don’t want to do just .. _this_.. I want to fuck you!” Richard wiped spit away from his mouth with the back of his hand. “Oh really?” he smirked. “And what about all that preachin’ about not wanting to fuck because then you would smi..” _Oh for fuck sake!_ “STOP!” Paul sat up from the floor, supporting himself on his elbows. Glaring annoyed down at the younger man. “Reesh! _Don’t_ finish that sentence! _I_ _mean it!_ ” Richard licked his lips slowly and mischievously while looking into Paul’s eyes. _Oh…hmm?_ “Ok..fine..” He mumbled, while grinning. “I won’t!” “ _Danke!_ Can we _fuck_ now? Bitte?” Paul sighed and Richard got up standing. Paul tried to get up as well, thinking that they would finally go to the bedroom, but he didn’t get that far when Richard straddle his lap again and kissing him hungrily, and sloppily. Paul broke up the kiss. “I thought we were going to fuck?” “Ja.” “Uhm.aber..the bedroom is _there_?” “Jaaa..so?” “And..the lube..” Paul muttered. His fiancé turned around and glanced at the bedroom door, then back at him. “ _I am too horny_!” He whispered after closing and opening his eyes slowly, biting his lip, looking up at Paul coyly. Then before the man under him could complain anymore, he spat onto his own hand and leaned back and grabbed the big dick again, jerking it off, ignoring the owner’s disgusted face. “Mm..That’s ..I don’t think that will be enough!” Richard rolled his eyes and turned back again. “Hase. I know you are _big_. Aber you seem to forget who you are dealin’ with here! It’s not like this is my first time with a big one, ya know..” “And how many _‘big ones’_ have you had..exactly?” Paul raised an eyebrow, a bit jealous and suspicious. “Oh just a couple.....ya know..” Reesh mumbled innocently before spitting in his hand again, stroking Paul once again. Paul was about to give him a suspicious remark on that comment but was interrupted when his cock was steered down, backward towards Richard’s ass; carefully pressing the tip of the head inside. Both men gasped as Richard leaned backwards, letting Paul’s entire tip, push inside. Paul moaned and closed his eyes and let his head drop to the floor with a low **_*thump*_** _Fuck..how can he **still** be this tight after doing this **for a living** for so many years!..Not that I’m complaining though because.... **damn**! _

….

**_Although Richard Zven Kruspe was a ‘professional’ at this, even he knew that without the lube you couldn’t go too fast, right away, especially with the ‘bigger bois’ as that could either cause his ass to;_ **

  * **A) Bleed...or**
  * **B) Make a mess...(And not the sexy kind of mess!)**



_**Therefore; he made sure to take breaks in between all of Paul’s inches; before finally sitting down. (All the way down!)** _

_**The good thing about Paul Heiko Landers was that although he was extremely horny, he still didn’t try to force his fiancé further down with a grip of his hips and he didn’t complain or nag, either. He simply enjoyed every seconds of the sex, even the seconds where Richard would keep still, waiting for his ass to widen and get used to Paul’s ‘Dické’.** _

Although they had been fucking for years now; Richard still whimpered and pinched his eyes in slight pain when he felt Paul, _completely._ “I told you we should have used..” Paul began when he saw Richard’s face, but Richard just shushed at him while adding rapidly; “Shut up! I’veDoneThisAMillionTimes! Ah!” He moaned and slowly began to pull his hips up and grinding forward, then push down and pulling backwards. Riding Paul, like a professional (which he was). “Ah…oh..f..” Paul moaned and grabbed onto the hips that rolled over his cock; but still without pulling them up or down, or faster. Just letting his nails dig into big, toned hip bones.

This hip-tugging sure was a thing Richard approved of. He raised his head and bit his lip while closing his eyes; re-paying his lover’s little _‘aggressive behavior’_ , by tugging onto his slightly hairy chest. “Mh..mh..M’hm! Ah!” Suddenly Richard’s moans turned into a chuckle as he realized something. “Hm hm”. “I don’t..aah..see what’s so..ah..mmh..funny-h!” Paul muttered in between his moans while Richard tilted his head back down and looked at him while grinning. “Guess who’s the cowboy now?.. Hm? _Ye-haw_!” He raised an arm and swung it around; pretending to have a lasso in his hand,  while grinding quickly in circles, and even Paul chuckled in between his panting. “Sure..hahah..whatever.. hm hm..keeps you goingh..aah..I ..” Richard interrupted him by now grinding back and forward.. _fast_ , then rolling his hips in a circle, as he knew that would drive Paul _wild_. “Mmmh..you like that..don’th..youh..ah..FUCK! Oh! You’re so big, Paulie! MMH!”. No replies under him, just a heavy panting as Paul enjoyed the view when Richard touched himself up and down the glistening muscles and abs. Releasing that inner ‘sex goddess’, he had mentioned earlier. _Fuck! **Reesh!** I’m going to cum! Your ass is amazing! Your body.. Fuck..FUCK! _“Ah…Reesh’…F…I ca…I..ah..AH!..” Paul lucked out as Richard stopped grinding him by getting off him once again; Adding more spit into his own hand. Paul was getting impatient; “Reesh! Can’t we just..” He began as if to say; _“Can’t we just go to into the bedroom? The door is literally 3 meters away?”_ But he changed his mind and raised a brow at the younger man while smirking. Richard flinched a little and looked at him _curiously_. “What?” “Actually..I have a _better_ idea!” Paul said and nudged his brows quickly while smirking. 

…

The next thing Richard knew was that he had his face pressed against the wall-tiles of their small, corner-shower. And this time; black, spikey, hair-gelled hair was _definitely_ being tugged and lube was _definitely_ being used (as Paul had quickly snatched it from lower shelf in bathroom cupboard and Richard got puzzled why there was a bottle of lube _there_?) as Paul was fucking him hard but steady from behind. “MH!....MH!” Paul grunted loudly in between each trust. Richard gasped inward while rolling his eyes. “Ah mah g..aah..” Paul couldn’t help but to smirk smugly while panting when he heard how good he was doing. But he _still_ had a “trick up his sleeve” (or soon up in Richard’s ass?) as he placed a foot and nudged it in between Richard’s legs to hint for the other man to spread them out even further. Richard got a bit confused but did as he had been silently told; spreading his legs as wide as he could in the small shower without slipping on the wet, soapy shower-floor. Paul chuckled almost viciously, before pushing Richard’s hips down, before bending his own knees and then bending them back up and in; dipping himself in and under Richard. He could now thrust deeper, and hit closer to Richard’s prostate, every time. It worked; his younger fiancé gasped ever louder and opened his eyes wide. _Ah mah gad..that feels ...ah mah.._ Rolling his eyes as far back in his skull as possible when he felt Paul’s big dick slam hard against the backwall of his prostate. Paul’s smugly face was met by a very grateful and whimpering face of Richard when he turned around and looked at his amazing lover. Paul tugged Reesh’ hair backwards again but still held a firm grip onto one of Richard’s hip bone; keeping the in-under movement. Then; he leaned as far in he could to the other man and hissed into his younger lover’s ear; “Now who’s the cowboy!” Richard replied with a weird combination of chuckling and moaning. He smiled and closed his eyes happily before opened them wide and gasping both outward and inward as Paul began to pick up speed and fuck him harder and faster. Still in the same rolling-matter.

“AH..AH..AH-A..AH MAH…” Richard gasped and cried out, with completely back-rolled eyes like he was _possessed_. “ **MH**! **MH**! **MMH**!” Paul continued to grunt very aggressively in between his fast, rhythmical trusts. Slamming in and out of that amazing ass. Richard was close to coming, and lost total control over his body as he began to claw around the tiles as if he was trying to get away or trying to crawl up from a hole and Paul began to worry so he stopped for a second to ask Richard if he was ok but a very loud and firm command, with a firm hand onto his ass, with angry eyes; “ _DON’T_ FUCKING STOP!” caused him to flinch and sure enough; he began to fuck Richard again, and picking up the same speed he had had before. Now realizing that Richard was simply being _more_ than ok. Paul smirked again. _Hm hm…I’m getting gut at this!_ “AH..MHM..ah…PAAAULH!....aah..ah..JAH fuck..FUCK..Ah gott…ah ja..FUCK MEH!! AH..A-HA..MHM…MH..AH AH SH....” Richard rolled his eyes and froze in a mid-gasp as he came _hard_. His cock twitching and spraying all over the tiles. Paul quickly tugged Richard’s hair and dragged his head backward, before kissing and nibbling as far as he could reach onto Richard’s neck and lower jawline. Richard closed his eyes and sighed blissfully and grinned. Stars danced under his lids.

But the shorter man was not done, and he kept on thrusting into Richard, but slower and more steady this time as his lover had already _had_ his orgasm and was therefore done; or so he _thought_ because Richard all of a sudden began to moan and gasp _again?_ Paul flinched when he felt Richard pinching again, but he didn’t stop fucking him _What? I thought he already came?_ Richard got confused as well but of course he didn’t complain when the intense pleasure built up inside of him once more. “Are ..youh....”Paul began panting but he didn’t really know what to say so he just shut up and kept fucking his fiancé the best he could as he was getting tired and near an orgasm himself. Richard moaned loudly and had trouble of keeping himself standing as his knees was shaking. _Oh mah gad..what the fuck..I’m.._ Richard thought and whimpered. Paul grunted loudly before hissing in-between cleansed teeth. _He_ was getting close, but he didn’t want to come before Richard. if this was really one of those rare _miracles_ when a _man_ would get multiple orgasms. (because that is possible!) And sure enough; Richard _did_ come, for a 2nd time! “AH MAH FACKING…AAAAAH! JA! JA-A!” He gasped as his body began to nudge again, but this time without the ejaculation. Paul kept on fucking Richard slowly for a few more thrusts as if to see if Richard was _finally_ _done now?_ It seemed like Richard was calming himself down, so Paul saw his chance and picked up speed again before coming as well, hard into Richard’s ass. “AAAH..AH..ah..mh….mmh..” Richard gasped quietly as he felt Paul’s warm cum flow inside of him. He quickly spun his head around as he _didn’t want to miss this_ (to get the _actual proof_ of what they had been discussing earlier) just in time to see Paul’s eyes roll and the corner of his lips pull apart in that same silly-looking smile like he always had right after ejaculating. Richard smiled too. _He is such a cute dork. I love him so much!_ Paul blinked rapidly, his smile slowly disappeared and he panted while loosening the firm grip he had had on Richard’s hips. A very affectionate and long kiss was placed onto Richard’s back and Richard straightened himself up a bit so that he could turn his head around and kiss Paul, sloppily from the side. “Ih…Ih toh-ld..” Paul panted, still while being inside of the love of his life. “Mmh..what hase?” Richard murmured utterly satisfied. “I toh-ld youh..that…ahm..that th-is..was..a bettehr..” Richard interrupted him, and rolled around completely, letting Paul slip out of him. Then he placed a gentle hand onto Paul’s cheek. “You sure did my Paulchen!” he cooed and smiled lovingly to his fiancé; while trying to hold onto Paul’s cum inside of him, for as long as possible.

_**There was something more special and intimate when 'doing it' without a condom. Especially since Paul (usually) hated sex without it; because of all the mess. All the sticky cum.** _

As Richard (a bit unwillingly) had let go off the last of Paul’s cum and Paul began to really get back to his senses (and also stepping back a bit to not step in sperm) Richard smirked and suggested; “We should have shower-sex more often! This was really… _Wow_!” He smiled lovingly to Paul and Paul gave him a half-smile. “Ja..I know..that was.. _wild_!” “Albeit you sure are cheating on me..” Richard surprisingly said, in a very tired, _sad tone_ ; ending the loving- moment. “What?” Paul furrowed his brows at him. “Come on Paulie..” Richard sighed. “You did something very.. _new_ and it didn’t exactly feel that improvised. You must have practiced on someone else! Can’t you just admit it..I won’t be mad if you admit it!” Richard now looked at Paul with very sad eyes and Paul sighed and admitted; “Ok _fine_.. You are right! I _have_ been practicing…” Richard flinched and looked away.. _Oh…I knew it!_ But Paul then added very embarrassed while blushing; “I bought one of those..pocket-ass..thingy..and..I watched some gay-porn while you were out with Tania..I picked up a few tricks..” Richard turned around again and looked at him a bit surprised and raised a brow while slightly smirking. “You did?” “Ja..I just..didn’t want to tell you..” Paul’s face turned completely red and his gaze flickered around in the shower. _Oh.. Oh that’s hot!_ Richard leaned back against the wall but made sure he was away from the mess he had made on the tiles earlier. He stretched out his arm and playfully brushed Paul’s chest with the tip of his finger. “Soo..Can I… _watch_..when you…ya know..?” He smirked to Paul and Paul’s cute smile vanished. He sighed and shook his head. “And that’s exactly _why_ I didn’t tell you!” “Come ooon! Just.. _once_!” Richard teased and leaned fully into Paul while nuzzling his face. “Just once?” He begged with big, cute, innocent looking eyes. Fluttering his eyelashes, adding little pout. “Absolutely not!” “But when did you..?” “Whenever you were out with Tania or I was sick at home and you were at work or whenever those times when I told you that ‘I didn’t feel so good’..you know those times when  I ‘had a terrible stomach’..Ja...those times! I was in fact…uhm..”. The slightly shorter man (still red and flushed) now kept his gaze onto the tallest man. Richard gasped. “Oh wow..mmh _Hase._.. _I have to_ see that!” Richard playfully bit his lip and got turned on again. “ _Nein_! Not even once!” “Come ooon..not even if I..” Richard whispered a naughty suggestion into Paul’s ear and Paul’s eyes widened. “Really?..From _that_ angle?“ “Mhm..even all night if you want!” Richard purred very seductively while leaning both of his hands over one of Paul’s shoulders and Paul looked shocked at his side; at the younger man, grinning at him. _Oh! Hmm..that’s… **Interesting**! _Paul bit his lip. “Ehm..Ok! Fine!” **_*ehem*_**   I’ll guess I can let you watch just.. _once_!” He cleared his throat and mumbled. 

Richard kept grinning, very satisfied, before bending down to get the shampoo bottle. “Now! Turn around Landers!” He commanded a bit sternly, but Paul just shook his head and turned on the showerhead he had in his hand. “First things first!” He said before showering away the mess Richard had left on the tiles and the floor. The showerhead was _then_ given to Richard and the men squirmed around each other to switch places. Shampoo was poured directly over Paul’s head from above, and he closed his eyes as his lover began to carefully massage the product into his hair. “Mmm..that feels _really_ nice.” Paul hummed lazily. “It’s coconut. I got it half off from the salon.” Richard chirped happily while smiling very affectionately to the back head of his ‘ _liebe_ _hase’ ('love rabbit')_ “Mmmh..You are right! We _have to_ do this in the shower more often! It’s really convenient!” Paul mumbled while smiling, still with his eyes closed; about to fall asleep where he stood, being pampered by the love of his life. “I knooow!” Richard gasped lowly while raising the showerhead over Paul to rinse. “Less mess!” He giggled and Paul opened his eyes and smiled. The warm water-stream was turned off and the showerhead was given to him. “Ok! Mine turn! Move ya cute lil’ ass Landers!” **_*schmack*_** Paul jumped a little as he got slapped over the ass, but not _too_ hard. “Hahah Ok!” Paul just chuckled with a slight blush across his face and switched places with Richard in the crowded shower. “Ehh..which one? The same you used for me?” Paul looked down on the floor at all the knocked over Shampoo, hair conditioner, body wash- bottles, and now the new bottle that didn’t really fit in with the rest: _the lube._ “Nein. The purple one!” Richard replied and Paul bend his knees and picked up a purple bottle, poured some of the pearly-shimmering, white liquid into his hand while now having the showering-head in between his knees, before tossing down the purple bottle back ono the floor, **_*clack*_** then taking the shower-head from his knees and turning the knob around, right next to Richard. Then giving his Reesh the same treatment as _he_ had been given. Richard smiled and sighed happily. _He is right. This **is** convenient! We both needed a shower anyway! _His smile grew into a wider, naughtier one when he thought; _Especially after how **dirty** we were! _Paul just smiled warmly at Richard's backhead before he remembered; _I need to do those movements again..yeah it was pretty hard aber..I can’t believe he actually came **twice?!**_ _Guess **I** am a true ‘sex-Goddess’ too!..nein..warte.._ He furrowed his brows. _That can’t be right? Whatever!_ So he just shook his head and continued to rinse and massage the product out of Richard’s black-dyed hair. As Richard’s still slightly gelled hair needed to be rinsed more thoroughly, and Richard didn’t complain about that. _I’ll have to admit..it feels a lil’ aber.. **just a lil’(!!)**..nice..when he rubs my hair!_ And to add a little more romance into this pampering; his long term boyfriend, rescuer, (and now also husband to be), kissed him gently over the shoulder. A cute, reassuring gesture that caused an even bigger smile on Richard’s slightly pouting lips.

After Paul had shut off the shower again; Richard spun around. All of a sudden with a black bottle in his hand. Paul had no idea how or when Richard could have gotten the black bottle. “Time to wash Herr dické!” He grinned to Paul. “I can wash Herr Dické myself, danke Schön! I don’t need your help!” “Oh come on!” Richard complained. Paul sighed. “Fine. Just..don’t tug this time! I’m sensitive after sex..” “Ja! Hihi! That is kind of the point!” Richard giggled. “Nein Kruspe! I mean it. It’s very … _tender_.” Paul blushed again.“And I’ll be very _gentle!”_ Richard smiled reassuringly to his lover and got the showerhead back from Paul, before proceeding to wash his Hase’s well-hung penis (also known as ‘ _Herr Dické’_ amongst the couple). “Can I wash _you_ afterwards?” “Nein!” was Richard immediate reply. “Why not?” “Ya know _why!_ I am not really .. _found_..of my own cock...” Richard explained a bit hesitantly, and Paul knew what he meant; that he was s _maller.._

**_(_ perhaps even smaller than the size of an average German man. If there really was such a “average penis size”?)**

“Honey, Bitte!” Paul insisted. “You never let me touch y..” “And there is a _reason_ for that!”  Richard interrupted him before Paul talked over him; “And I feel _greedy_ for getting almost anything!” “Well..I don’t like being touched that way..” Yes. Paul understodd why, but; **_*sigh*_** “Are you really going to let him have cont..” “I said NEIN!” Richard raised his voice. Angry blue eyes meeting Paul’s pleading blue eyes, before adding; “That’s just something you have to accept about me!”

Another sigh from Paul as he felt sad and guilty, although he hadn’t really done anything wrong. _I hate being this big sometimes.._ He thought about himself as he knew that Richard would have body issues about his own penis-size, and then there was that horrible thing about Richard’s past. “Ok. Done! Now get out! _Scram_! _Raus_!” “Why?” Paul wanted to know. “Because this bit is disgusting, and I don’t want you to see it!” “Reesh! It’s not _that_ small!”  Richard furrowed his brows and got offended. “Neeein, Paulie! I meant I’m also going to _wash my_ _ass_!” “ _Oh_!..Ja..ok..I’ll..go back to...uhm.. dinner..Ehm..ja!” Paul mumbled a little embarrassed, before pulling away the glass door; stepping out to get a towel. **_*schmack!*_** He flinched forward when he felt Richard spanking him again. Getting a playful expression as he looked around, nudging his brows at his younger lover but the latter just looked at Paul sternly, commanding him with the low-pitched voice he had sworn to never use again; “ **And be a good bitch and get me a beer while you are at it!** ” Paul’s eyes widened with fear and he quickly grabbed a towel from one of the shelves above the cupboard and tied it around his waist while mumbling: ”Ehm..uhm.. _Jawohl_!” Getting out of the bathroom as quickly as he could while Richard chuckled at the sight of his terrified _hase_ ; slamming the bathroom door shut, behind him **_*bang*_**. Then the _usually_ campy-gay man, whistled loudly and innocently while bending his knees; getting _his_ _own_ body-wash up from the crowded shower-floor.


End file.
